The Devil's Child
by MikiMouze16
Summary: Post-Movie The Avengers are called in when an orphanage is burned, upon their arrive the find only one survivor. A small frail 3-year-old boy is sleeping in the ashes. They take him home, claiming him part of the family. Steve's girlfriend refuses to touch the child. Slowly The Avengers world falls down. Will they survive the supernatural life? Or will become part of the ashes?
1. Chapter 1

I set the concrete mix by the directors feet. He smiled at me encouragingly and sent me off to help set the north team. I have been extremely busy the last week with helping rebuilding the city and all. At first I was just a volunteer but when the saw how easily this was for me the hired me full time. I wasn't complaining, I got twenty an hour, was outside for eight hours a day and I always got to work with blondie.

I wish I knew his name. He caught my eye the second day I volunteer. His old-fashioned neutral wardrobe caught my eye. His scintillating blue eyes made my heart skip a beat every time. His alluring smile always made my knees weak. I dreamt of many different ways to finally meet each other officially. I spent countless hours laying on my uncomfortable bed starring at the white ceiling hoping I would get the chance to hold him. To be near him.

But I couldn't possibly fall for a human. None would be able to understand. My story is to far-fetched, to fictional for any dreamer to come to terms with. My past, my whole being, sounds of a magical folklore. I am told to children at the times of slumber. I am a legend, and I was taught it had to stay that way. I was taught not to love, not to get to involved.

I was taught to be alone.

But the blonde man, with the strong build and the amazement in his eyes, he made me doubt my teachings. His whole existence seems to create the haze in my brain. I was taught that I would never fall in love. That there was no one in this world worthy of my heart.

Was everything I taught a lie? Was it just a sad way to keep me on track. To make sure I did what I was born for.

But now, after years if certainty, I am not sure what I was birthed to do anymore. Every time I see him I feel as if I were created for him. Was I really created to complete someone else?

No. There was no way.

But could I have been created with multiple purposes? Maybe I was only created for one soul reason. Maybe I was bound with several.

"Hello," I snapped back into reality pushing a smile unto my olive skinned face.

This wasn't happening! "Hello," I felt my lips widen as my eyes fell onto the man in front of me.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Out of all my dreams, all the wasted time, I did not imagine him to make the first move.

"Certainly," I was grinning like a fool I could tell, but my smile wasn't the only one widening. "My friend lives in the big tower up there," I looked to the STARK tower in front of us. It was in the process of remodeling. They seem to be taking time to reinforce most of the outside with a very strong looking metal.

"His girlfriend suggesting bringing a co-worker back for lunch sometime," He looked back at me and I pulled my eyes away from the tower and into his blue spheres. I didn't know what to say so I nodded in response.

"I currently live there at the moment," He fell into stride with me, taking sort strides then his tall figure was normal use to.

I pointed over to a newly refurnished apartment a block away. "That's my nest," I smiled. The tension was extremely heavy. My arm ached to lift. My hand started cramping from holding it so tightly in a fist avoided myself slipping it into his. The elevator ride was very quiet, we passed a few giggles and many over used smiles.

When the doors swung open I could smell the Alfredo sauce. I distinctly notice the smell of basil. I exhale in delight and follow the strong built man to a kitchen. Before entering he stopped and turned looking down at me.

"I-uh, I don't know your name," he set his hand on the back of his neck looking embarrassed.

I giggled and looked up at him, "Micah, and yours?"

"Steve, Steve Rogers," I tilted my head, "Sounds familiar." He chuckled leading me into the kitchen. There were four men in all, Two dark hair men sat by each other at the furthest end of the oak table. By the dark haired man with the goatee, a strawberry blond sat by a bright red head with wavy hair. A man with light brown hair was leaning against the table next to the red head watching her talk to the blonde. A strong square build man walked away from the pot on the stove, he had a light stubble and shoulder length blonde hair.

"Hey Steve! Who's the pretty lady?" I blushed at the man with a goatee addressed us.

"This is Micah, we work in the same group," He smiled down at me.

"Did you say her name was Micah?" The large blonde question looking at me as if recognizing something.

"Yes," I smiled at him.

He studied me for a several minutes before starring in my eyes. I felt myself becoming nervous and everything in my body told me to get up and run. To grab Steve's hand and leave. I looked for exits. I needed away out. I felt naked, exposed. I looked back at the man. His eyes widen and stepped back slowly.

"I know who you are!" he bellowed, I rested my hand on my necklace. I felt my eyes starting to illuminate. I need to get out without breaking my disguise.

"You are Micah! The angel of divine plan!"

A/N: No the plot of the story will be in the next chapter. This was just like an introduction to one of the Original Characters. The others are Nathan Natas, Gabriel, Chandler Louf, and Alyson Satna.

Please Read and Review, it means the world to me. I enjoy the feedback and Please comment if you have any confusion, questions, or misunderstandings. This is and Angel/Demon, I just prefer those types.


	2. Update

Dearest Readers,

I apologize for not uploading recently. I have been working on the each individual project and spending time with each to improve my writing. Though it did not seem to help matters that our Netgear was fried, our internet wouldn't connect, I have been working, spending time with friends, getting ready for school, looking into scholarships, and my mother never getting off the computer until 10 o'clock each night.

Following news for all readers:

**The Devil's Child **has been postpone. It will be taken down and rewritten, unless readers views are strong on what has been written.

**Open Your Eyes **will continue to update but at a slower rate then before because of school session nearing. It will be updated twice a week Saturday and Thursday, unless conflict with work or any other personal issues appear.

**The Bionic Archer **will be updated when every chance is given. I will try to update at least every Wednesday. I am having difficulties with the plot and want to straighten it out before I get to far along.

A series that will soon emerge is **Finding Sapphire**, I have written 4 chapters so far and am hoping that the new style is more appealing to readers. It is about a girl that has been living in the forest for two years, she is now seven. She has to struggle with accepting her past and molding herself for her destiny. She is not human.

An idea also has emerge that I will follow is **Seeing Double**. It will be a five-shot and will not be uploaded till late August, unless I can pass my writers block for **Open Your Eyes**.

Thank you for sticking to my stories and helping me expand my writing skills,

~MikiMouze16


End file.
